The Necklace of Kashisu
by W0lfsong
Summary: A birthday gift for Kagome has an unexpected side effect… One that involves two furry dog ears and a tail to match… RE-do of a story from my old account blueblazewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was looking up my old account on here, blueblazewolf, and to my surprised, I saw that one of my stories had over 40 reviews O.O The most I've ever had, sad seeing as I made that story a VERY long time ago. Lol**

**Well, I been trying for some time to get that old account back, but I keep running into problems . I couldn't remember my old email [I was 14 at the time…. Now I feel old], I finally got a hold of the email but now I can't remember my password *fails***

**Then I thought… That old story looks pretty crappy anyways, if I did ever get the old account back, I would have to rewrite it. X.x And… I have no idea where I was going with the story so there was no point in trying to start back up from where I left off, it would confuse everyone else and knowing my luck I'd get myself lost.**

**So here is The Necklace of Kashisu, redone!**

**And in case anyone was wondering… I still have no idea what Kashisu means, it just sounded cool to me at the time, but it's probably going to be renamed later on…. Once I can think of one…**

* * *

Thunder boomed overhead as lightening brighten the sky, causing a young raven haired girl to yelp in surprise. She quicken her pace, lifting the yellow backpack she was carrying up higher to help shield her, even though she knew that the bag could do nothing to protect her from the storm. Another clap of thunder made her jump, she look at the sky warily.

She knew she should have left earlier, when she first noticed the dark clouds on the horizon, but Inuyasha insisted that she stayed long enough to make some ramen. A task that would normal take five minutes at the most in the modern world, but here in the feudal era, she was lucky to fire going within that time frame.

So now she was here, walking through Inuyasha forest, trying to beat the storm that was chasing eagerly at her heels.

The trees swayed dangerously, and small animals could be heard mumbling angrily as they lost daylight. Their eyes shined for a second as they turned to watch the young girl stumble through the forest, mocking her from their cozy homes.

Not for the first time since she left the village did Kagome wonder if she should have just left this trip until the morning, some of the trees were bend over so close to the ground that root could be seen peeking though, it would be her luck for one to fall on top of her when there was no one around to help.

A clearing abruptly opened up in front of her, and she let out a sigh of relief. Soon she would be home and away from this storm.

Her first step into the clearing was quickly followed by a drop of water, another step, another drop…

She made a mad dash for the well, but the storm seem eager to soak the young girl before she made her escape, her uniform was already glue to her, the white shirt was like a second skin, and for one fleeting moment Kagome thought to herself that it was a good thing that Miroku wasn't there to see.

She skid to a stop, almost tumbling head first into the well, the sky suddenly brighten and Kagome knew that another round of thunder would soon follow. She quickly climbed over the side of the well and jumped in, cringing as the thunder followed her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I haven't written in a while and I didn't want it to come out to forced. My writing has gotten… a little better since the first time I wrote this, but I know for a fact that I can't write to save my life. I know that Fanfiction has this Beta thing going on now, I'm not sure how that works but I'm going to have to see about getting a hold of one ^^"**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise lol**

**Reviews are welcomed :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome grumbled softly to herself, looking up to see the top of the shrine, the unmistakable sound of thunder was mocking her from outside. With a sigh she made her way over to the rope ladder that was waiting for her, a gift from her mother so she didn't have to climb up the well walls, something that was a lot harder to do here without any vines to hold on to.

Thankfully, since this was a return trip, her book bag didn't dig into her shoulder as much as it usually did.

Light from the storm creped under the shrine door just as she was about to open it. The ground shook slightly, she threw caution to the wind, and swung the door open, making a mad dash to the house. She cringed slightly as water splashed into her shoe, if there was one thing she hated it was walking around with wet socks on.

She burst through the door, causing it to hit was wall a little harder… ok a lot harder then she meant it to, but she didn't worry about it, she was home!

"Mom? Sota? Grandpa?" She called out as she kicked off her shoes, her chocolate brown eyes darting around the living room. It was eerily quiet, and the light show outside wasn't helping to brighten the mood.

"I guess they're out." She mumbled, slightly disappointed, tossing her socks in the same direction as her shoes. She sighed in relief and wiggled her toes into the carpet.

"Meow?"

"Buyo!" Kagome called out happily, she scooped the fat cat into her arms as soon as she spotted him.

"It's nice to know someone is here to welcome me home."

Buyo rubbed his cream color head against Kagome's, purring.

It was good to be home.

-30 minutes later-

Some luck seem to finally shine down on Kagome, about ten minutes after she arrived the storm passed and she was able to take a quick shower without the fear of being electrocuted. [That always makes me nervous T.T]

She was currently walking down the stairs, a small bounce in her step, when she heard the front door open. She paused, halfway down and peek over the railing.

"Hurry up and put that away, she could be home any minute." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked through the doorway, behind her Sota followed carrying several bags.

"Hi mom!" Kagome called out, racing down the last of the steps and throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi looked over at Sota nervously, gesturing for him to quickly hide the bags.

Sota inched his way around the room, his eyes wide and looking straight ahead, afraid that if he looked over at his sister he would draw her attention.

"How was the Feudal era?" Mrs. Higurashi quickly asked when she notice Kagome watching Sota, she smiled nervously.

An odd look washed over Kagome's face as she started putting two and two together, she smirked turning back to her mom.

"What's today's date?" Kagome asked a bit too innocently, her hands linking behind her back.

"Aren't you hungry honey?" Her mom suddenly yelped, grabbing Kagome's arm and practically dragging her daughter from the living room.

Sota stood, trembling, as the two left him alone. He let out a nervous sigh he didn't know he was holding and raced up the stairs. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Kagome would hunt him down, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

'Kagome must of lost track of the date.' He thought to himself, closing his room door as quietly as he could with two arms full of bags. There was no other explanation for how calm she was acting, but soon all hell would break loose.

"Gonna hide this stuff." He mumbled franticly to himself, the sound of something crashing to the floor made him jump and rush to his closet.

"But I can't wait until tomorrow!" Kagome wailed, the pan she just dropped was still spinning on the ground.

"Now Kagome, you're going to be seventeen soon…" Mrs. Higurashi started, but then made the mistake of look at her daughter, who was doing her best puppy dog eye look.

"Plleeeaassseeeee?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**See! I made this chapter longer! :D But not by much… oops o.o **

**Just so everyone knows, I haven't watched Inuyasha in a while, so the characters are probably going to be OOC ... Feel free to point that out and I'll try my best to fix it. **

**Thanks to all that reviewed on the first chapter :3 I really wasn't expecting any because I didn't really do anything in the first chapter ^^" **

**Special thanks to Ketia. Volkov who looked up the meaning of Kashisu for me :D I know your name doesn't have that space in it but it wasn't wanting to save it the normal way . - Kashisu means 'Black Currant" in English which is defined as "A small round edible black berry that grows in loose hanging clusters".**

**Reviews are welcomed! :D**


End file.
